disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake's Sad Past/Going through the Trench
(Satsuki’s group, having themselves and the Gangreen Gang already introducing each other and learning of their dreams already, continued to trek along down the Yellow Brick Road through the forest, but then they noticed a huge trench in the way with the other side very far away) Kanta: What’s that trench? (Tombo realized what it is) Tombo: That’s Tamatoa’s lair below. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Tamatoa? (Yuki whines in confusion) Tombo: A giant crab-like monster. He is really greedy for anything that sparkles and treasure-like that he could get his claws on. Ace: (Agreeing) He even prefers to be beautiful on the outside instead of on the inside. (Satsuki and the group then turned to Kiki hopefully) Satsuki: Do you think you can fly us across, Kiki? Kiki: Yeah. But I could only carry you guys one at a time. Tiger: I can go first. (The group got surprised) Arturo: That’s very brave of you, Tiger. Ace: But shouldn’t ladies first be fair? (A short pause, then the group disagreed on the ladies first idea) Satsuki’s group: Nah. (Tiger seated with Kiki and Jiji on the broomstick and got ready to fly across. Suddenly, a gust of wind from the broomstick blew at the group, and Snake’s hat flew off) Snake: Hey! (He caught it on time, much to his relief when….) Snake: What the…? Where issssss it? (The group got confused) B.E.N.: Where’s what? Snake: My lucky charm! (Noticing a gold locket-like charm on the ground, Satsuki picked it up. Snake noticed it and sighed in relief and then puts his hat back on) Snake: Thanksssss! You found it! Satsuki: What’s this charm about? (Snake quickly snatched it back in embarrassment) Snake: None of your bussssinesssss! (Suddenly, just when they were gonna resume flying across, Snake tripped on a rock on accident and dropped the charm, making it roll quickly towards the trench, much to his horror and the group’s shock. They run after it and tried to grab until….) Snake: No, no, no, no! (But too late, the charm fell deep into the darkness of the trench. Snake stared in disbelief and got sad as he collapsed on his knees) Snake: (Sadly) That wassssss the only thing I had to remember her by…. (The group got concerned for Snake and went up to him and sat next to him) Mei: Who’s her? (Snake just stayed quiet. Ace then tried to cheer him up) Ace: It’s alright, Snake. We’ll find you a new…. (But he noticed Snake getting sadder) Ace: Sorry. Just trying to help. (Billy suddenly brightened up and tried to tickle him) Billy: Here comes Mr. Tickle Monster to brighten up your day! (But that didn’t work either) Billy: (Confused) That usually works. (Pinocchio then tried his turn) Pinocchio: Hey, Snake! (He makes goofy faces with his fingers, but then stopped slowly when Snake still remained depressed) Jiminy: Pinocchio, something has to be bothering Snake. (Satsuki and Kiki then spoke up) Satsuki: Sorry about your charm. Kiki: I bet it was really precious to you, huh? Snake: (Sadly) Yessssss, it wassssss. (Satsuki noticed something on Snake’s chest beneath his shirt and took a closer look. Snake noticed and tried to conceal it) Snake: It’ssssss nothing! (Ace then spoke up) Ace: Snake. It’s okay. Show them. (Looking at his concealed chest in silence, Snake sighed sadly and finally exposed it by removing his hands and then lifted his shirt up. It was a chest tattoo of a red heart with a white paper cloth over it that says “Mother.” The group got interested while smiling while the Gangreen Gang just remained silent) Kanta: That’s a neat tattoo! Mei: Was it a gift for your mom? (Snake slowly puts his shirt down sadly and remained silent. The group noticed that reaction, stopped smiling, got concerned, and Tombo asked away) Tombo: Did something happen to her? (Snake remained silent. Satsuki then tried to speak up) Satsuki: Snake, what’s going on? The tattoo and the charm…. (Snake finally snapped in anger, shocking Satsuki’s group while the Gangreen Gang remained calm, as if they knew Snake’s problem) Snake: You have no idea what it’sssss like to losssse sssssomeone when you’re little! Ssssso drop it! (He crossed his arms in anger. Satsuki’s group remained silent and confused. Snake looked at the Gangreen Gang and got agitated when they gave him an annoyed “I insist you tell them” look) Snake: Don’t givesssss me that look! (They still stared with that look. Snake then melted his anger away and finally confessed) Snake: That charm and thisssssss tattoo wassssss a dedication for my late mother. (He went glum immediately) Kiki: How did your mother die? (Snake sighed sadly) Snake: Tuberculossssisssss. (The group looked at the Gangreen Gang) Fievel: Tuberculosis? (The Gangreen Gang nodded in agreement) Ace: Yeah. It’s a deadly lung disease that makes you cough up blood from your lungs from too much drug addiction. Billy: His mom really did try to quit. Arturo: But the consequences, she got it. (Snake nodded sadly in agreement) Snake: I wasssss a child then. The lassssst thing she ssssaid to me wasssss to get a chocolate cream pie for her, becaussssse she and I loved chocolate. (Satsuki got surprised) Satsuki: Chocolate cream pie? Snake: Yessssss. But by the time I got back…. (He sighed sadly) Snake: She wasssss gone already. Kanta: When did that happen when you were little? Snake: Around the middle of June, a week after my ssssixxxxxth birthday. (Feeling sorry with the group, Satsuki then spoke up) Satsuki: It’s just that we were planning on having a bite to eat when we rest upon reaching the other side. (Snake got confused) Snake: What kind of food? Satsuki: Apples, chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, sandwiches, and yes, a slice of chocolate cream pie. (Snake didn’t react to that) Satsuki: Bet you don’t want the slice, huh? Snake: Actually, I ssssstill love to eat a chocolate cream pie ssssssliccccce at timessssss when depressssed, essspecially when I remember my mother. (Realizing Snake isn’t scarred by the chocolate cream pie incident, the group calmly got relieved) Ace: Then go ahead and eat that slice. (Snake looked in calm surprise) Snake: Right now? (Satsuki nods in agreement) Satsuki: I’m sure you'll always keep her in your memory. (She pulls the slice of chocolate cream pie out of her backpack and after removing the plastic wrap, held it out to Snake) Snake: That looksssss deliciousssss. Satsuki: I wish I shouldn’t mention it, but…. Snake: (Guessing) Your mother made it? (Satsuki nods sadly with a smile) Satsuki: Yeah. (She changes the subject) Satsuki: Anyway, go ahead and eat it. (Snake took the slice gently as the Gangreen Gang looked at Satsuki in confusion) Ace: Are you sure giving him a slice of pie will…? Satsuki: That’s what he says cheers him up. (Snake looked at Satsuki in silence, then he sighed sadly while looking at the slice he’s holding. Then he took a bite, chewed, and then swallowed. He narrowed at Satsuki sadly) Snake: It isssss delicioussssss. (He then took another bite and ate it as well. Then after the third bite, chewing, and swallowing, tears flooded his eyes and spilled out of his eyes, much to the group’s calm concern. Despite fighting the urge to cry, he finished the slice off and swallowed it as more tears streamed down. Suddenly, Snake started to cry his eyes out, letting his bottled emotions out) Ace: (To Satsuki in concern) That pie trick didn’t work. (As Snake continued to cry, Satsuki and Kiki then hugged him in comfort while Yuki and Jiji nuzzled him in comfort and Billy, Grubber, and even Ace patted him on the back, surprising him, despite that he’s still crying) Kiki: There, there, Snake. Satsuki: We’ll just brave that trench instead and get your charm back. (The group and even a sympathetic Tiger agreed) Snake: (Crying) Thank you. And actually, Accccce isssss wrong. (Sniffles) I am ssssstarting to feel better from that pie. (He sobbed some more as he hugged Satsuki and Kiki back. After his crying calmed down and he began wiping tears away with his hands while sniffling, the Gangreen Gang suddenly got surprised calmly, seeing Snake starting to feel better. Satsuki then pulled a light blue handkerchief out of her dress pocket and held it out) Satsuki: Here. Go ahead and blow. (He calmly accepted the handkerchief and blew his nose on it. Afterwards, he wiped the last of his tears away from his eyes with it and was about to hand it back to Satsuki, but she stopped him politely) Satsuki: (Smiles) No, it's alright actually, you keep it. You need it more than me. (Snake smiled softly at the offer) Snake: Okay. Thanksssss. (He then puts the handkerchief in his pants pocket. He gets up, feeling better already as the Gangreen Gang watched in surprise) Snake: I feel betterssss already. (Then he went back to being tough again) Snake: Let’ssss brave that trench, find my lucky charm, and get to the other ssssside! (He walks away to find the way down. The Gangreen Gang then turned to the group in confusion) Ace: Wow. One minute he was depressed, then he cried his eyes out, and now he’s happy again. (He turned to Satsuki) Ace: How were you able to do that? Satsuki: I did it with Kanta after his granny passed away. (The group looked at Kanta in surprise) Arturo: That true? (Kanta nods) Kanta: Yeah. (Suddenly, Snake called out to them) Snake: Hey, Acccccce! Guyssssss! I found the way down! (They went over to him and saw a staircase leading down to the trench. The group became impressed) Ace: Good job, Snake. (The group piped their congrats as well) Snake: Thanksssss. (They then walked down cautiously, entering the trench. They looked around carefully, avoiding strange-looking coral and jumped across streams. Suddenly, they see a dragonfly fly by and suddenly a tongue of an eel snatched the dragonfly into its mouth and ate it, much to their discomfort) Tiger: Um, maybe we should’ve not lost Snake’s charm and fly across instead. (He chuckles nervously) Fievel: Don’t be scared, Tiger. We’ll find it and get out of here. (Realizing Fievel’s right, Tiger then took a deep breath and the group continued on. Suddenly, they noticed a ball of light floating in the air) Satsuki’s group: Whoa…. Pinocchio: It’s so…. Pretty. Billy: I feel…. Happy. (B.E.N. reached his index finger towards the ball of light) B.E.N.: I want to touch it. (Suddenly, he touched it and the light moved a few inches. Suddenly, it started to move slowly away from them and the group playfully followed it slowly) Mei: We’re gonna get ya! Ace: Hey, come back here. Jiminy: We’re gonna get ya! Jiji: (Sing-song) I wanna be your best friend. (The light suddenly stopped and they caught up with it. At first, they didn’t notice some menacing sharp teeth silently curling its lips at them. They giggled at the light at first, but then noticed the teeth upon hearing a quiet growl) Tombo: Good feelings are gone. (Suddenly, the body where the lips came from lit up by the light, revealing itself to be a giant flying, yet blind, angler fish. The group screamed and quickly ran away just when the angler fish bit at them. They ran as quick as they can, when they see something in the distance) Mei: What is that? Tombo: That must be Tamatoa’s place! (Getting it, the group quickly ran and secretly took shelter in Tamatoa’s lair, which is a giant clamshell, causing the angler fish to search around clueless like and then fly away. The coast all clear, the group sighed in relief and noticed a huge pile of gold and treasure in the clamshell) Coming up: Satsuki’s group awakens Tamatoa while getting Snake’s lucky charm back as part of a distraction and just when Satsuki nearly gets eaten, she rescues herself with her group's help and escape, when they realize they made a mistake, accidentally forgetting two certain animal companions.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies